


Fed up

by thunderwave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, MostlyBottom!Cronus, MostlyDom!Kankri, NSFW, They Switch Half-Way Through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri sighed, absolutely fed up with Cronus always trying to get  into his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just getting Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2tiitchedliip2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiitchedliip2/gifts).



> Sorry if it's short, this first part is sfw the second one, not so much so bare with me! Thanks 2tiichedliip2 for helping me out with this! ((BTW incomplete and still needs editing))

Kankri's POV  
=========================

You made your way slowly down the paved walk-way, more lost in thought than anything as you wandered back towards your hive. Unfortunately for you, you had to pass by the hive of the insufferable, greaser wannabe, Cronus Ampora. Even more unfortunately, you weren't paying attention and nearly ran straight into the much taller troll. "Vwhoa, easy there babe." Ugh. You hate that wavy, greaser accent voice. Almost as much as you hate how he calls you Babe. And Doll. And angleface, and kanny, and pretty much every other nickname he's come up with for you. 

You stifle a sigh and force on a more polite expression. "Cr9nus, please, y9u kn9w I d9 n9t appr9ve 9f such nicknames. Y9u've kn9wn my name f9r several sweeps n9w and I'd appreciate it if y9u w9uld address me appropriately."

Cronus made a fake pouty face, "Aw come on doll first you run me over and then you get on to me about calling you babe? Harsh." You paid no mind to the other troll's whining and carrying on. Cronus stayed where he was a moment and watched you walk off a little ways, probably to check you out from behind, before jogging to catch up. "So wvhere you headed off to Kan?" He was ridiculously nosey.

"F9r y9ur inf9rmati9n Cr9nus, it is exactly n9ne 9f y9ur business." You answer curtly but there's a razor tone attached to it. You'd already been agitated after lecturing s group of younger trolls about some horribly rude and inappropriate things they'd been doing so dealing with Cronus was a test on your already stretched patience. He fell into step beside you and it was all you could do to not to snap at him.

"You all right there Dollface? You look a little tense, maybe you should come ovwer and I can help you out?" You catch his expression through the corner of your eye and you are utterly disgusted. He wore a smug smile and held an unlit cigarette between his surprisingly white, sharp toothed grin. You sigh, you are absolutely fed up with him always trying to get into your pants. 

You stop and fold your arms across your chest and give him a menacing glare. "Cr9nus Amp9ra, I am up t9 here," you put a hand above your head making an imaginary mark, "With your shoddy pick up lines and how you're always trying to hit on me." You were done with him. "I've asked nicely and n9w im n9t g9ing t9, St9p. I d9 n9t want t9 fill a quadrant with y9u and I will n9t take part in y9ur human "dating"." With that you turn away and walk home, leaving the Ampora there with a very disapproving and disappointed face. Serves him right.

Cronus POV  
=======================

Damn Vantas was cute. Even when he was made at you. He'd obviously not had a good day but with such an adorable mug it was hard not to try and get some action out of him. You frowned at him from behind now though. He'd told you off and you were not impressed. You did, however, get a wonderful view of that sweet little ass of his for the second time that meeting. Whatever, you'd try again next time. You took a deep breath and fussed with your unlit cigarette, running your fingers through your slicked back hair, and watched the red sweater-ed troll stalk off before heading back to your hive. You'd only come out for some fresh air but you supposed you'd had enough.

Kankri POV  
======================

It'd been a few days after your initial meeting with Cronus and the whole 'telling him off' and you've mostly cooled down since then. But, with your absolutely wonderful luck would have it, you meet once more. Sadly, this time it's in front of your own hive. You'd just been starting to head out to run some errands when a familiarly unwelcome face came strolling down towards you. Straight towards you. Fuck. Of course you didn't say that out loud but you certainly thought it. Cronus came right up to you and put an arm around your shoulders, the nuisance.

"So hovw's it hangin' chief?" He had that smug little smirk on his lips again and you didn't like it one bit. 

"Cr9nus Amp9ra what 9n Alternia are y9u pl9tting?" You snap, you don't want to deal with him right now. Hell, you never do.

"Hey take it easy chief, I ain't doin anything!" He responded flatly but you weren't really impressed. "I just asked howv you vwere that's all." You hum an unconvinced 'Mhmm' and started on your way towards the Commons, only wanting to get your shopping done and get home. Ugh. He's walking with you, his arm still over you shoulders.

Cronus POV  
==================

You feel like being ass today, just because. Hey, you know just the troll to be an ass too! You have your boots on and are out the door with a cigarette between your lips before you even realize it.

Now, you have you arm over his shoulders and are walking with him wherever it is he's going. Well not if he's headed down this side of the street that is. *I think we'll make a quick pit stop at my place.* Kankri looks over at you at just the wrong time, when you're grinning at the thought of what all you might do to him if you did finally manage to get him inside. Heheheheh

As you near your hive you start to mess with him. You 'accidently' rubbed against his horn when you put your arm down, 'accidently' grabbing his perfect ass as you swung your arm and so on. Eventually you say, "You knowv chief, vwas... Vwonderin if maybe vwe could-" Damn the little snark cut you off. Guess you could cut him off too...

Kankri  
=================  
You stopped, unable to take this kind of torture a moment longer. You've managed to get by him without much trouble for most of your sweeps but you done with him.

"Cronus." You stopped him mid-sentence, "I am honestly sick an tired of your constant pestering. I have been patient, if a little testy, with you for several sweeps and while appreciate your interest I have to say I do not feel the sa-" You hadn't really gotten far into your rant/lecture/speech (how ever you may wish to call it), when you were pulled aside and suddenly had Cronus's soft, damp, warm lips against your own. He had you held leaning back, like that one "dance" move, with his left arm around your back and his right hand on you reddening cheek. (You were red because (1) Cronus Ampora had you in a quite "romantic" pose and was kissing you rather deeply which would make pretty much anyone blush, and (2) CRONUS MOTHERFUCKING AMPORA WAS KISSING YOU)

You wouldn't deny that he was a wonderful kisser, he really is, but still you pounded a fist on his chest until he forced his tongue into your mouth. You stopped hitting him and this time kicked him. Right. In. The. Shin. You didn't to actually hurt him, if you did you would've gone for his bulge.

Cronus POV  
================================  
"Fuck kankri!" You released kankri to curse and clench your teeth. He started to fall back wards but you caught him and kept him upright while he got his balance back. Once standing again, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shifting his weight to one foot in the sassiest manner is the history of sass. You looked up at him with pain and disappointment (and fake hurt) in your eyes. "The hell kanks?"

"I th9ught perhaps y9u weren't getting the message that I was trying t9 deliver. S9 I used a different meth9d." He didn't move anything but his lips and shook his head as he spoke. "If i'm ever g9ing t9 get y9u t9 leave me al9ne, I supp9se I have n9 real ch9ice in the matter." You could here the agitation in his voice and see the red dusting across his face you could've sworn was blush. What is this little shit thinking about. You stood and tilted your head slightly, questioning him with your expression.

"Vwhat are you talkin about Kanny?"

"C9me 9n, we'll g9 t9 your hive seeing as there's n9 sense in g9ing all the way back t9 mine."

You hid your excitement well but you were grinning like an idiot as he led the way further up and down the paved way to your hive's entrance.


	2. Screw This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kankri. How did he get caught in this situation? Damn that Ampora. Kanny's had enough and he's going to let Cronus know it. Or will he end up fucked over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehheh and here's your smut my lovelies. : ) Enjoy.

Kankri POV  
-====================  
Fuck. It's not the nicest thing but it's the only word running through you head at the moment. You kind of just /willingly/ walked up and into Cronus's hive, the taller troll in tow grinning like the idiot he was. Well at least you'd get to take some sexual frustration out on him with what you made a split decision to do.

Shit. You are so screwed. Why whywhywhywhy what the hell were you thinking.

Cronus POV  
====================  
Wait. You came into the hive, up a flight of stairs, into your room and then... you were on your back on a sad, misused bean bag in nothing but your T-shit and briefs, your hands tied behind with what felt like your belt and Kankri was sitting on a chair in front of you. Well then. He had a very fine view of you too, you legs spread nicely, your upper body mostly propped up on the bean bag. You don't remember how you got that way, everything had moved a bit too fast for you. This, wasn't in the plan at all...

Kankri sat there, blushing and adorable but he had a little gleam in his eyes that you weren't really sure you were glad to see. Of course, this was also really friggin hot so your white briefs weren't exactly white anymore. Your bulge was all but completely unsheathed and the tight briefs were not helping. (Nor was the sweater clad troll looking you up and down but hey, least you got to show off, right?) Slowly, a damp, violet wet spot started forming and kankri looked like he was about to burst out laughing. The little shit.

Kankri's POV  
===================  
You didn't expect much reaction to begin with but this was just ridiculous. You barely made it through the door of his respite block when he practically jumped you. His mouth on yours, on your neck, before you pushed him off and started taking charge. He obviously liked that. you got his pants off and his belt around his wrists, and then "shoved" (more like roughly pushed) him onto this sad little bean bag thing with a light /thwump/ and squish.

You pulled up a chair and made yourself comfortable, planning everything out in your head and blushing like a dork.

He looked up at you a moment later, catching your eye. Your vision travels along his body. From his slicked back hair to his pleading eyes, down the tight shirt you wish you'd removed before you'd tied his hands, to the writhing tent in his boxers that left violet wet spots. 

You casually reached a socked foot over and rubbed at his crotch, feeling his bulge press up harder. You were both embarrassed, turned on, and ready to laugh your head off all at the same time.

Cronus POV  
=========================  
Kanny was /not/ helping you in any way. Your bulge was starting to hurt and you were ruining your underwear and here this asshole comes, rubbing his foot of all things and now your bulge was straining hard for more friction. "Fuck, Kanny! Could ya at least take my briefs off? I'm ruinin them!" Kankri, that son of a bitch, just straight up smiles, "But why?" You fume. "Because my bulge is starting to hurt that's vwhy." 

You feel like this is going to get kind of black and you honestly don't want that. So you calm yourself down and give him a pleading smile "Come on, please Kanks?" He gives a reluctant sigh and complies, standing and pulling the not-so-white-anymore briefs off and tossing them aside. You blush as you bulge was released into the cold air, and it's got kankri's full attention now. 

He pushes his bright red sweater's sleeves up and you finally notice that he's lost his pants (Righteous Leggings!) somewhere in the corner of the room. You cant help but admire the bits of him you can see and wish for the parts you couldn't. A sudden feeling on your bulge snaps you from your thoughts. Kankri's got one hand on your hip, the other toying with your decently sized, violet bulge.

Kankri's POV  
=====================  
Wow. Alright you admit, Cronus isn't that bad looking and god is he hot like this. (not to mention he's in hella good shape and delightfully defined.) You see his attention drifting and you don't want that. So you decide to just go with it. Using one hand for balance at the moment, you gently wrap your thin fingers around Cronus's bulge. Oh yup, he's back and staring at you. you pay him no heed as you begin messing with his bulge, rubbing a finger around his base and then trailing them up to the tip. Then he took Cronus's bulge and held it still-ish, kissing the tip before opening your mouth slightly. 

His bulge stretched out to find the warm wetness of you mouth. You moved down sowly, taking in as much as you could. To you delight, instead of trying to choke you and go down your throat, the seadweller's bulge decided it was more interested in your tongue. You could hear Cronus groaning quietly and looked up. He'd obviously been watching you up till now because you caught his eye just before he tilted his head back. In your distraction you hadn't noticed his bulge inching further and further back into you mouth until it shoved it's self down your throat.

You gagged and pulled off a bit, earning a disappointed sigh from Cronus.

Cronus POV  
====================  
Holy shit this was awesome. The cutest person you've ever met is giving you a blow jo- shit. He pulled off. You look down and see why, poor kanks was coughing a bit and you blush and sheepishly apologize. "N-n9, n9 it's quite all right." He's blushing really hard but tries again, this time taking only most of your bulge in and using his hand to pump and rub. Fuck it felt amazing. You moaned. You hate it when you moan but you can't help it. "Fuck, Kanks, that feels amazing... hey!" He stopped again, this time standing. 

"Kankri vwhat are you doing?" you watch him move over you, getting on his knees again. You can see his bulge now, peeking from under his sweater. "Kan?" You watch him move slowly down on you, one of his hands guiding your aching bulge up to his nook. Hell yes.

Kankri POV  
========================  
You lower yourself further down, biting you lip as cronus's warm length prods at you entrance. You ignore his words and once his tip is in, you sit down all the way. Slowly of course. You squeeze your eyes shut and wait a moment, trying to get used to the feeling of Cronus's bulge squirming and just about hitting a sweet spot when I curled up and writhed. 

Cronus was most certainly enjoying this, his head thrown back and a low moan escaping his lips. He sounds just as hot as he looks. You start to move, bringing yourself up and down gently until he's practically begging you to go faster. So you do, bouncing, taking him in all the way, hilting, and nearly coming completely off him before dropping back down.

You don't even realize what you've done until Cronus looks up at you through surprised, lustful eyes. His bulge fills you nicely and hits all the right places. You moved faster still, having to brace yourself with your hands on his hips when you hit that sweet spot. you legs were shaking and tired from bouncing, you felt yourself unwillingly slow down just as Cronus began bucking and rolling his own gorgeous hips. 

Cronus POV  
========================  
Kankri just gave the sexiest, most beautiful moan you've ever heard in your LIFE, not that you've heard that many though. You could feel him shaking above you, slowing down even as you moved with him. The little gasp he let out was an obvious indicator of what had happened.

Wow, kankri's not very good at tying belts. You felt the one around your wrists coming loose, the little prong not having been through the hole. You pull them apart with a little bit of leather burn but ignore it and flip you and kankri over. He gave a surprised squeak and then a moan of pure pleasure as you began thrusting into him.

He didn't appreciate you taking top but he didn't complain. You ground your hips against his, thrusting hard and fast into his nook. "A-ah fuck! Cr9nus!" he wrapped his arms around your neck and pulled your lips down to meet his own. You'd never heard Kanny curse so you're pretty sure you're doing good.

Kankri's POV  
=======================  
You can't help but say it, it just kind of slipped out of you. You rolled your hips against Cronus as he comes crashing back into you. He hilts with every thrust and GOD does it feel amazing. You do feel guilty about it though. You literally broke your vow, just to get this ass hole to stop bugging you. Just hope it works. 

You loose a groan as Cronus brushes past your G-spot. He didn't quite hit it but he's trying and with bulge squirming like that, hell, maybe he wont even need to. You can hear Cronus moaning as your nook clenches and unclenches around his length. "Damn babe, you fuckin awesome..." You didn't quite catch what he said next because low and behold, hits you straight on that sweet spot. You moan like a bitch in heat, your breath hitching. Cronus gets the hint.

Cronus POV  
======================  
Hell. Fucking. Yes. You finally found what you were looking for and boy are you glad you did. The sound Kankri just made sent shivers through your spine and it went straight to your bulge. He was tight but not unbearably so. You could feel him stretching around you though and could only hope you didn't hurt him but for right now... Well, you have your body ever so slightly turned and thrusting down hard and fast onto a bundle of nerves you like to call 'The Jackpot'.

You can feel the familiar warmth in the pit of your stomach, an ache you would've given anything not to feel. Simply because it means your getting ready to spill. You groan and move Kankri's leg so it's resting on you shoulder, so you're sitting with a bit of leverage and hit deeper. It's clear Kanny approves of his by the way he moans your name and grips at the bean bag. You love when he says your name like that. "Shit, Kan i'm so fuckin close," You hiss, trying to hold back as long as possible but with the little noises Kankri started making when you shifted it's getting really hard "M-me t-t99... Ah! Nnng C-Cr9nus..." Kankri managed to get the words out before melting into a keening mess beneath you. He's whining, releasing the bean bag and wrapping his surprisingly strong hands around your horns and holding on for dear life. He pulled you down, meeting your lips half way. he must've given up all that earlier frustration because now he's sloppy and desperate, biting at you lips and twisting his tongue with your own. Kankri's rocking his hips in pace with you, his own bulge having found it's way beneath yours and having already made your own nook it's home for the time being. You don't know if it was his bulge curling and twisting just inside you or how his nook clenched so tight around you as he climaxed that tipped you over the edge but not two thrusts after him you're spilling you self into his nook. Kankri's POV ============================= oh god, he hit it. He hit you straight on and that was that. You climaxed with a loud whine, nuzzling into the crok of his neck and gripping his horns like there was no tomorrow. You were a tense, quivering mess. And then he came, still inside you (you'll yell at him for that later,) but it was the second most amazing feeling you'd experienced that day. You both sat there a moment, glistening with sweat and breathing heavily until you were both done and Cronus finally pulled out of you to roll over and lay next to you. Once again there was silence, violet and candy apple red running between your thighs. After getting your breath back to the a normal pace, you sit up slowly and looked over at him. Cro had his hands behind his head, his eyes closed and the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. You glance down at the mess between your thighs and nudge him. "Cr9nus, if y9u d9nt mind, where's y9ur Abluti9n Bl9ck? I think a sh9wer w9ud d9 us b9t s9me g99d." You voice was quite, but he still heard and sat up with you before standing and stretching. He held a hand out to you and you took it and attempted to follow him up but a the moment you moving to far forwards, you nook hurt horribly. "Jegus Cr9nus, I think y9u may have 9ver d9ne it a bit!" you grumble. Cronus laughs a moment but seeing your un-amused expression he quickly stifled it. "C9uld y9u please help me up?" You asked only slightly annoyed. Much to your surprise (and oddly, delight), He doesn't help you up, he picks you up bridal style and carries you down the hall. Yeah, you're supposed to be mad at him, you don't even remember why it was you wanted to do this in the first place. Cronus smiled down at you as you curled up closer to his chest but you ignored him, a light blush dusting your face.


End file.
